1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers, and more particularly pertains to a dispenser for permanent wave end papers. End papers are utilized in conjunction with permanent wave rods during the process of permanently curling an individual's hair. The papers are wound with an individual's hair around the wave rods, and perform the functions of absorbing permanent wave chemical solution, keeping the hair damp with the solution, and providing a protective cushion between the hair and rod. Thus, a beauty operator must constantly reach for and separate a single paper from a stack while rolling the individual's hair. This is an inconvenient and tedious chore, which is exacerbated by the damp hands of the beauty operator, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,753, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a dispenser which allows end papers to be dispensed in a one at a time manner, utilizing only one hand of the beauty operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dispensers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a dispenser is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,235, which issued to A. Cassia on Nov. 15, 1977. This patent discloses a dispenser for interleaved sheets of tissue, and includes an open-top rectangular container having a bottom dispenser opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,753, which issued to M. Leto on Jan. 29, 1980, discloses a permanent wave end paper dispenser attached to a wrist bracelet. Papers are manually pulled through a slot in a triangular housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,670, which issued to H. Booher on Nov. 29, 1983, discloses a dispenser for permanent wave end papers. The device includes a spring biased pivotal pick up head having a tacky adhesive for engagement with the uppermost paper sheet in a stack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,377, which issued to J. Orangeo, Jr. et al. on Apr. 7, 1987, discloses a dispenser for permanent wave end paper. A continuous roll of paper is manually pulled through a slit in a rectangular housing. A cutting edge is disposed adjacent the slit for severing the desired length of paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,240, which issued to J. Wyant on Jul. 21, 1987, discloses a dispenser for folded, interleaved paper towels. The towels are pulled manually through a slit in a rectangular housing.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to dispensers, none of these devices utilize a push button in conjunction with a plunger rod, a rotatable post, a control rod, a reciprocal slider and a pivotal paper engaging swing arm to dispense end papers in a one at a time manner through a dispensing opening up an inclined ramp. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of dispensers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such dispensers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.